Demon Knight
by DarkDan1100
Summary: I'm writing stories again, yay! Let's see if I can get reviews this time. Anyway-  The setting is somewhat of a war torn swords and shield era. I'll sort of be mixing cultures together and will have an intricate plot. Also I'll obey the laws of physic.
1. Battle 1

I've decided to try my hand at story writing again, this shit's original btw, six pages and the story is over two thousand words. So enjoy.

Rated: T for language and bloodshed.

Entire universe made by me.

Warning: This Chapter is mainly just violence, more talking and plot and back-story, next chapter.

The landscape was beautiful lush green, marred only by the gigantic army facing a large city. The year is 177 A.H, monsters roam the land both as enemies and allies of man.

Many empires of both men and elves stretch far across the Earth. One empire belongs to a king who calls himself the Demon Emperor. The Demon Emperor is a savage brute who lost his will to live after his wife died and so he seeks death in the heart of battle, raging constant war throughout the world.

The heart of this man's empire, Darlon City, is where this army is standing. They are preparing to attack while the king is at war. The men defending the city; 100 soldiers, 30 archers and 1 knight. The army facing the city amount to well over a thousand men and 100 monsters.

As the gates of the city open a man wearing black armor with a horned demonic helmet walks out, holding a broadsword and buckler shield. The General of the Army sneers and removes his helmet to show a 40 something year old long blonde haired man with stubble and green eyes. The man turns to face his army, "Men! The enemy mock us! Sending only 1 knight to defend against all of us!" he says from atop his horse, "I say feed him to the graknar!" he roars, eliciting cheers from his army as four legged canid creatures stalk towards the front lines at hearing the name of their race.

The graknar are the size of wolves, but their legs are longer, their faces flatter and they lack fur. The graknar's eyes are pitching black and without emotion, spikes lift up along their spines and they arch their backs and snarl down at the lone knight.

The general smirks, "Kill the so called 'Demon Knight'!" he commands the graknar, and they listen. The graknar charge forward, 25 large pink canines barrelling down the hill towards the slope that would lead them to their prey.

The demon knight's eyes glow an unearthly red beneath his helmet and he walks towards them calmly.

His opponents take this as an insult as they hit the slope, getting closer.

As the first three graknar reach him they pounce, one after another, eager to feast. But their are struck down in mid air, his blade slicing them out of the air like a fly swatter to flies. The Demon Knight slams a fourth with his shield before cutting down another two in one movement and then stomping in the skull of the graknar he'd shield smashed away. He had just enough time to turn and cut down a seventh just before it could kill him.

Watching this, and realising that the demon knight was shorter than he had heard, one knight wearing shining armor came up to the blonde haired general and asked, "General Malkin, May I slay the demon knight?" as the eighth and ninth graknar were cut down, screeching in pain and fear. Malkin composed himself, "Of course, Sir Felcon." he answered, earning a nod from the knight who retrieved his sword and shield from the squire, the emblem upon his shield was a blue eagle.

Felcon strapped his longsword to his waist and took his crossbow from the squire before firing.

The bolt struck the ground nearby the Demon Knight who had killed more than half of the graknar. He noticed the bolt as a challenge and continued his slaying for when the challenger got their.

When he'd finished off the final graknar with a sword strong he sheathed his broadsword into the ground and called out to his squire up on the city walls, "War Scythe!" he yelled, his deep voice chilling the souls of the invading army.

His squire grabbed a War Scythe and threw it at the Demon Knight. The knight dropped his shield and snatched the scythe from the air, spinning it a few time and cutting the air in order to hear it's sharpness.

Felcon reached the field where the graknar had been slaughtered and pondered on his opponents choice of weapon, "You're at a disadvantage using a war scythe against a sword and shield, Demon Knight." he mocked,

"Demon Knight, Demon Knight, Demon Knight. Does anybody know my fucking name?" the aggravated knight growled,

"But of course, Sir Hesyc!" Felcon spat out the name like a bad medicine. Hesyc silently watched, his expression unreadable beyond the helmet,

"Shut up and fight me." Hesyc snarled, the fire in his eyes lighting up once more as he leaped forward, swinging his weapon.

Felcon blocked with his shield then went for a stab which Hesyc dodged by spinning around it and using the momentum to slice open Felcons throat through the gap between helmet and armor.

Felcon fell to the ground, trying to speak but only gurgling, 'How fearsome, no hesitation...' was his last thought as he hit the ground and the blood stopped gushing.

Malkin was shocked, he'd never seen such efficiency in killing from a fellow human, "How many battles has he fought..." the general murmured in awe at the speed in which one of his best knights had been dispatched,

"Archers fire!" he ordered loudly, and within a minute a volley of arrows were speeding towards Hesyc.

Hesyc took the dead Felcons shield in one hand and his own in the other before hiding beneath them from the rain of death. As the volley ended, Malkin saw Hesyc was still alive and ordered for the three giants and two sabre toothed tigers to, "Get him!" and the five monsters stalked towards the demonic knight. Hesyc dropped the shields and took his broadsword and Felcons longsword as the Sabretooth tigers came up the hill first.

Hesyc jumped towards them, landing on one knee and ramming a blade each into their throats, he then grabbed his war scythe and moved to meet the giants mid hill.

The giants were 9 feet tall, large even for giants and weilded spiked iron clubs as well as specially made armor.

Hesyc, standing at a measly 5 foot 4 inches was dwarfed in comparison.

The giants thought they had it made until they saw a movement and in an instant Hesyc was in the air, having already swung the war scythe and cut open the lead giants throat.

The other two giants tried to crush him but he jumped fowards the second he hit the ground, slicing open both of their ankles in two quick movements before spinning to face their backs and jumping into the air in order to lop off their large heads.

Hesyc's scythe easily cleaved through bone and the giant heads were in the air for but a moment before they struck the ground. Hesyc landed and turned to see that while he had been having a rush from the bloodshed

Malkin had ordered 250 spearmen to attack him and they were already halfway there.

The demon knight ran at them, already reveling in the idea of shedding more blood. As the spearmen met him in the charge, he jumped into them, his scythe singing through the air, spraying blood as major arteries were cut while their spears glanced off his armor.

The slaughter only got worse as the spearmens moral decreased, their fear overpowering them and making them easier to kill. Hesyc didn't notice and simply enjoyed the murder he was causing.

Malkin ordered 400 swordsmen to march in as backup just as the spearmen reached the hundred marks.

Hesyc saw them coming and rushed forward, slaying as many as possible as he broke through the battlefield he had been the centre of, leaving behind 87 spearmen, much to their relief.

Malkin grinned at the mistake, "He's allowed himself to be surrounded and I didn't even have to work for it!" he boasted, only to frown as Hesyc slaughtered to swordsmen as easily as the spearmen. He picked up a katana from one swordsmen he killed before opening yet another throat and using the katana to block a longsword and then jumping back while ducking and spinning to simultaneously dodge a broadsword and kill the wielder.

Malkin realized his army was outmatched by one man, "How can one old war dog fight with the energy of a young man and the experience of an eighty year old!" he roared angrily as Hesyc continued to slaughter the men attacking his city.

Malkin heard galloping and saw another of his knights charging her horse towards Hesyc with an angry look on her mouth, her eyes behind her helmet. Hesyc hadn't noticed but when he did he turned in time for the female knights crossbow bolt to imbed itself in his left eye, rocking his head back before she jumped from horseback and sliced open his throat with her shortsword and then digging it into his left kidney, "Die scum." she snarled before ripping the blade from his torso and turning away, lifting her sword in the air to declare victory when she saw the red glow fade.

Hesyc twisted the war scythe into a reverse grip and swiftly lifted his arm, lopping off the female knights raised one before she could boast of her 'win'. Hesyc's right eye glowed as he spun and slammed the back of the scythe blade into the side of her helmet, denting it to the point where her skull would be crushed and knocked her to the side. He ripped out the bolt but the glow didn't return to the eye, revealing that his left eye was gone.

One spearman ran at Hesyc from behind but the knight turned and rammed the bolt into the side of the man's head.

Malkin ordered his lance brought to him and looked ready to kill anyone who crossed him, his anger aimed at the demon knight who was making him look the fool.

As he charged Hesyc, whose back was turned, he ignored how foolish he was and heard his cavalry charging behind him. He roared his approach at Hesyc who turned and attempted, but failed to dodge the lance that was thrust through his chest, impaling him.

The lance's force knocked Hesyc flying off of the weapon and gave Malkin a view of the hole which gushed blood all over the grass before the demon knight hit the ground with a thud.

Malkin's army cheered at the site of the dead demon before those nearest to the fallen knight stopped in shock and those with helmets threw up inside them while the rest threw up on the grass.

Then Hesyc stood, there was no hole through his chest, only his armor. Then his eyes opened and the glow was in both of them, in that instant he sliced open the throats of any man within range of his scythe.

Malkin was appalled, 'What kind of creature lies beneath that helmet!' he thought fearfully before steeling his face and glaring down at Hesyc with a show of bravado, "What pact with the devil have you made, Demon." he questioned, attempting a bluff and some of his men nervously laughed. The laughter stopped when Hesyc answered, "A pact I hate myself for making." Hesyc began sadly, "But one I'd make again if the clock turned back." he added with conviction.

Malkin growled and thrust with his lance again but this time Hesyc side stepped and jumped upwards, switching his scythe to the left hand and quickly swinging, removing the general's head from his shoulders. The army that the demon knight had been slaughtering went into a state of panic, retreating as fast possible.

Hesyc began his chase but felt a chill through his soul and realized he had strayed from the city further than he'd intended and began his walk back as the gates of Darlon opened and soldiers came out to loot the dead bodies for scrap metal and take meat from the graknar.

Hesyc's squire met him at the gate, "Yo, Hes, you never cease to amaze me, making such a large army retreat without killing as many as usual. Talk about frightening." the young man grinned,

"Shut it, Jimmy, I'm too tired to drag a battle out into a siege." Hesyc replied callously as he removed his helmet, revealing unkempt black hair, red eyes and pale skin, with barely and scars and instead of a square jaw, his features were sharp and he didn't look older than twenty.

A young girl wearing an extravagant dress with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up, making the squire stand to attention while Hesyc looked at her with a bored look in his eyes, "May I help you, Princess?" Hesyc asked, showing the minimum amount of respect, "No, I'm just mourning the fact that the blacksmith must repair your armor, again." the young Princess reprimanded subtly Hesyc didn't look impressed and sighed, "Princess Alma, I didn't see the general attack until the last second, in fact I wasn't even expecting such a rash move at the start of battle." the knight explained to Alma.

"Well, doesn't matter. The Princess of a nearby allied empire will be in the city with two body guards in place of her father for the Empirical meeting being held here tonight. Every monarch will have two guards, you're one of mine so be ready by 3 hours past sunset." Alma stated, revealing she actually did have a reason, "And this princess is my friend so try not to scare her." the young matriarch added.

Hesyc nodded his understanding and watched his princess walk away.

Well, let me know what you all think, as if anyone reads incomplete or original stories on this site anyway.


	2. Beginning of Betrayal

I'm quite surprised that I actually got a review. But it made me proud so I'm moticated to put some work into this story.

Now read on, and discover a little bit about Hesyc, and learn of a few new people.

Hesyc had dressed himself as one of Alma's servants had said, "Formal but deadly." before leaving to give the red eyed warrior privacy. Hesyc snorted at the way most people walked this far into the castle, "Bunch o' uptight asswipes." he muttered, dressed in a black long coat, pants and riding boots, clicking his belt into place, a sheathed cutlass tied to his belt. He went into his armory and grabbed a large leather device before slinging it over his right shoulder, grabbing the end and looping it under his left. As an added bonus he put two fingerless black gloves on the came almost to his elbow.

The devices purpose was a revealed, when he grabbed a large sword and clicked it onto the device, as a holster.

Hesyc walked down the cobblestone hallway and saw Princess Alma chatting with a young dark haired girl, and he could faintly make out their conversation,

"So the Demon Knight, do you know what they say about him over in my kingdom?" the dark haired girl asked,

"Oh what stories have they invented now, Fiona?" Alma questioned sarcastically,

"Not stories or rumors," Fiona began without noticing Hesyc, "an old doctor said he was at the birth of Sir Hesyc."

"What!" Alma asked incredulously, as she was quite curious about her knight's background as well,

"The old man claimed that his mother was not a human nor an elf, but a monster. He didn't get a chance to reveal what kind of monster or how old the legendary demon knight is." Fiona continued her gossip and Hesyc slowed his pace in order to hear the 'rumor' about him, then Alma's second guard, an old war veteran spoke up,

"Makes sense, he's been a knight longer than I've been in the army." the man stated gruffly,

"So how old is this legend?" Fiona asked no one in particular and Hesyc noticed she had two guards with her, 'So she's Princess Alma's friend.' he thought before deciding to make his presence known,

"Don't you realize it's impolite to ask for someone's age, or talk about them when their not around?" he asked rhetorically. Fiona let out a small 'meep' of surprise before laughing nervously,

"Oh I'm so sorry; my curious nature got the better of me." Fiona apologized, covering her mouth with her hand. Hesyc grunted and joined the war veteran in guarding Alma on the way to the war room.

"So how old was this doctor?" Alma asked suddenly,

"Well over a hundred, everyone was surprised at his age and thought it must mean his words are true." Fiona answered enthusiastically,

"So, Hesyc, are you the creation of a coupling between man and monster? I thought that was illegal to create warriors with that method nowadays?" Alma questioned straightforwardly,

"Wasn't illegal when I was conceived." Hesyc answered bluntly, surprising Alma and making Fiona giggle excitedly at the new gossip,

"So you ARE a beast-man!" she claimed happily, "But… what kind? Your features resemble a wolf-man. But your eyes are more like the reclusive lizardmen." The dark haired princess wondered, pointing out the shape of his face and his slit pupil eyes.

Hesyc shook his head and sighed, "That's private business." He pointed out, making Fiona blush in embarrassment at her own lack of self control.

The six of them reached two large double doors, "Sir Hesyc, kindly open the doors for us." Princess Alma asked formally, prompting him to swiftly kick the door in with a crash, "Why?" she asked, almost regretting letting him come,

"Intimidation, now they'll all know not to attempt an assassination." Hesyc explained quietly as he and the other guard walked Alma to her seat at the head of the table.

The demon knight did a quick check on the kings present and their guards.

Sitting closest on the left was Princess Fiona, Alma's friend, who had two guards, one was a tall lanky man with spiky hair and a katana strapped to his back and the other was an average sized man holding a pole arm.

Opposite Fiona was a black haired man with a goatee, brown eyed and a scar under his left eye. He looked like a war monger, wearing the same clothes as the body guards with only a crown distinguishing him, and his guards were obviously wearing light armor under their clothing. Both simply had longswords and one was female.

Next to Fiona was a fat man with a greying beard, he wore golden robes and a turban with a golden crown imbedded in it. His guards wore loose clothing and were barefoot, looking like disciplined warriors, martial artists.

Next to the war Monger was a female older then the two Princess' who wore queenly robes and a more expensive looking crown than all of them, she looked like she had a stick up her ass to Hesyc and her guards wore cutlasses at their belts and had a golden crest on the left side of their chests with rubies in the center. They looked like they expected a fight, 'Newbies." Hesyc thought scornfully, though they appeared older than him.

Opposite Alma at the large table sat an old man with an oriental appearance, his two guards held katanas. The imperial looking man had black hair help in a bun by a thin but long spike and had a long mustache and small beard on his chin. He smiled at them as if he knew something they didn't.

Hesyc noticed the fat man fanning himself and sighed when he realized that most of the guards stood at least an inch above him, but the greatsword on his back that was almost as big as himself was intimidating even without his bestial red eyes.

He oriental cleared his throat, "I believe this meeting was brought together by Darius, is something wrong child?" he asked fatherly,

"Yeah, something's wrong. The Demon Emperor took another country, but he sacrificed over a quarter of my army to do so, Lang!" The war monger snarled venomously.

Lang looked trouble, "He does have a tendency to attack enemies that most would consider suicide." the old man said sagely.

The fat man sighed, "Why do we still follow that brute. Surely all of us are stronger, and he has countless enemies!" he stated exasperated. Hesyc automatically stared at the fat king, who started to sweat,

"Now now, Jihad. The Demon Emperor is quite the tactician. Following him will grant us the world." the queen pointed out,

"Quite true, Remedia, but the Demon Emperor is seeking death. He will fall of his own accord." Lang pointed out, "However he is an ally and I do not appreciate your plans, Jihad." he added darkly.

Alma stood, "Enough of this! You plot my father's death while I sit here! Are you both wrong in the head!" she accused Remedia and Jihad.

Jihad tried to smile fatherly but ended up looking conniving, "Now dear princess, I was merely stating facts. I plot nothing." he said calmly, his voice dripping with false friendliness as he made a subtle hand signal and one of his guards jumped across and aimed his fist at Alma, only to realize his forearm hurt and he'd fallen short.

Hesyc had caught the man by the arm and was exerting enough pressure to hurt the man and there was a cracking sound from the arm.

The other guards reached for their weapons. Hesyc gave one last push of force and the man's arm snapped, then the other martial artist came in and did a powerful palm heel to Hesyc's chest, caving it in with a sickening crack. Hesyc coughed out blood and was instantly struck in the arm by the opponents, breaking it at the shoulder.

Hesyc hit the ground and Alma's other bodyguard had drawn his weapon, however, cracking sound attracted all eyes in the room. Hesyc was standing up as his bones repaired themselves beneath his skin.

Jihad was in panic, this was not how he had planned the ambush. The fat king pulled out a small crossbow from his robes and aimed at Hesyc. Hesyc didn't have time to get out of the way as the steel bolt struck his head, knocking it back with a snap that chilled bones. Those in the room unaccustomed to violence looked on the verge of throwing up.

Hesyc ripped the bolt out and glared at Jihad before taking his greatsword from his back and attacking the obese king, cutting the betrayer from the right shoulder straight through to the left hip, the weight and sharpness of the weapon allowed it to cleave right through the bone.

There was a small tremor throughout the castle and Alma realized what was happening, "Jihad had his army ready to attack since the beginning!" she fumed.

Lang looked troubled; his life was in danger, with or without his bodyguards. He had already had said guards apprehend Jihad's guards. But the old man didn't know what to do; the situation was against him in every possible way. He looked to see everyone's reactions.

Most of them were in states of near panic. Only Darius and Hesyc looked calm. A few people noticed Hesyc's pupils turn to slits as his red eyes gave off a faint glow. Alma knew he was itching to jump into the fray of battle.

"Hesyc," Alma began, "Where's Fiona?"

And that's the end of Chapter 2.

Let me know if I did good, bad or OK.

Also I apologize that it's shorter than the first chapter.


	3. Death in the Second Battle

Hesyc looked and realized that Alma was right, Fiona was gone. Darius frowned,

"Perhaps she has a hand in this betrayal." he pointed out to them, earning a glare from Remedia,

"I doubt that, she is a good girl and while she was obsessed with information she is loyal to Princess Alma." the queen told Darius, unamused by his blatant accusation.

Lang sighed and snapped his fingers; at the sound his guards executed Jihad's guards. He then observed the faces of those in the room to search for other potential assassin's,

"Alright, it doesn't matter. What needs to happen is we need to get one of our own armies here. It's a miracle that Darlon hasn't fallen yet with such meager defenses." the old man scoffed.

Hesyc hefted his greatsword, "I'll just go kill them all." he said as he walked towards the door. Darius understood that Hesyc was stronger than he seemed, he'd seen that after the demon knight had stood up from the brutal attacks that would leave even the strongest man dead.

The Demon Knight's eyes glowed slightly brighter as he drew closer to the fight and he only hoped he hadn't left Alma in a room full of enemies.

He came through a door and looked out into the courtyard; there was a battle even here. The army of Darlon was severely outnumbered and would fall soon.

Hesyc, without expression or hesitation, jumped off the wall towards the centre of the invaders. He put one foot on either side of the hand guard, pointing the large sword straight to the ground.

His landing killed someone and injured three others. The demon knight took out his cutlass and started cutting up the people around him, his healing factor taking care of all the cuts and bruises that were inflicted upon him by the invaders.

When he had finished them he looked around at the few surviving troops he had. Hesyc sighed when he only counted a handful and that they were already injured and needed medical attention. The knight jumped slightly when he heard a voice directly behind him,

"Ready to die, Demon Knight?" it asked. Hesyc was surprised at the fact that such a large knight had snuck up on him,

"You first fatty!" he taunted, pointing his cutlass at the large man. Hesyc couldn't see his face behind the helmet but noted that he had a large battle-axe and felt a tinge in the bottom of his stomach, 'Fear? Premonition? What the hell I'm immortal!' he thought, angry at himself for feeling fear in anyway.

"What's your name, fat ass?" Hesyc asked, curious as to who he was killing today. However the giant of a knight only chuckled,

"Even though you're going to die soon I'll give you at least that much courtesy. My name is, Gerald." the large warrior said, mocking Hesyc with his confidence.

Hesyc grinned, 'haven't felt fear in a while, this fight may be interesting.' he thought before the two started attacking each other, Hesyc noticed the man aiming for his neck and arms, 'SHIT! Never had my head cut off before, I wonder if I'd still live… better not test it…' he thought as he ducked one such neck strike and dug his cutlass into Gerald's armpit chink. The giant grunted in pain but revealed a shortsword from behind his back and struck Hesyc in the neck.

Hesyc's eyes widened and he mentally screamed in pain as the sharpened iron was stopped by his spine. The demon knight jumped away and bared his canines at Gerald in pain and anger while using his left hand to stop his head from falling off as the wound repaired itself.

Gerald laughed,

"So that IS how I kill you!" he exclaimed, proud of himself for being right,

"Yeah, fuck you!" Hesyc snarled as soon as his vocal cords were whole again,

"Besides, sneak attacks won't work twice." The demon knight added before frowning when he realized he'd left his cutlass imbedded in Gerald's arm. Hesyc reached down and picked up two broadswords.

Gerald made a snort-like laugh as he took out the cutlass and swung his axe at Hesyc, keeping the smaller man at a distance with his axe and using the shortsword if he got in close. Hesyc knew he was metaphorically backed into a wall but continued fighting anyway. He heard a few other small battles and figured that the other leader's guards were helping his troops fight against the invaders.

Gerald was getting the edge over Hesyc thanks to his thick armor and he knew it. Hesyc was getting annoyed and was on edge due to fear of his own mortality,

"Hesyc!" a female voice called, drawing his attention to Alma, this gave Gerald the opening he needed and Hesyc's head went flying. Alma covered her mouth with her hands when she thought she may have caused his death before reminding herself he was immortal. Gerald had laughed but stopped as a broadsword lodged in his throat, 'Did he survive?' the giant wondered watching the headless body before mentally grinning as it fell, 'A draw… I can live with... that…' he thought as he fell dead to the ground.

Alma raced down to Hesyc, wondering why he wasn't getting back up. She picked up his bloodied head and looked at his dull eyes, realizing he was dead she began to tear up and panic, 'How will the city stand without Hesyc to defend it?' she wondered in fear before she turned her head and saw three knights inspecting Gerald,

"Stupid muscle head lost." said the small one in an irritated tone,

"Calm down, at least he beat the demon knight." the tall one said in a calming voice,

"So what now, kill the girl?" the one with a thick build asked, making Alma hug Hesyc's head and step back in fear.

The tall one was lanky and had thin looking armor that was clearly designed for flexibility, with the shoulder and helmet missing. He had a katana tied to his back and regarded Alma with an emotionless expression. His face was flat and he had black spiked up hair.

The short knight wore full armor, covering him entirely and had two gladius' in an 'X' on the back of his hip. His features couldn't be seen beyond that.

The one with a thick build wore most of his armor but had ram horns on the helmet and his arms didn't look like they'd fit in armor that wasn't specially made. He had a multitude of scars on his arms and held an axe in each hand.

Alma gulped and stepped back again, tripping over a corpse and dropping Hesyc's head. The axe wielder stepped towards Alma, walking past Hesyc's rolling head and cocking his head to the side,

"Come on, I wanna make something _scream_." he said insanely.

The tall knight shrugged,

"Do as you please." he informed, walking away to check for survivors amongst the bodies. As he did Alma barely noticed Hesyc's head stop against his beheaded neck.

Her attention was returned to Gerald's team mate, who raised an axe to strike, making Alma's heart stop for a second,

"Prepare to die girly…" the man said darkly before attempting to strike, only to find resistance and that his axe wouldn't move,

"What the fuck!" he heard the short knight scream and turned to see Hesyc gripping the shaft of his axe while his neck was still repairing and noticed the short knight lung at Hesyc with his twin gladius'. Hesyc kicked the axe wielders arm and pulled, taking the axe and plunging it into the neck of the short one mid air,

"M-mother fucker! I'll kill you!" the axe wielder yelled only for one of the gladius' to implant itself in his neck from Hesyc's throw.

"What happened here?" The tall knight asked as he walked over only for Hesyc to throw an axe which he deflected by unsheathing his blade and swatting the axe like a fly. Before he could say anything else a gladius was stabbed into his weapon arm and before he could scream Hesyc had jabbed his fingers into the tall man's throat.

Hesyc stepped away and watched Alma stand up and dust off her dress,

"You can't dust off blood." he said, his voice croaky from the damage to his vocal chords from the beheading.

And that's chapter 3. Sorry it took so long, and looky! I learned to line break. Anyway hope you like it. I'll get to work on chapter four in a few days because I have business, serious business… Totally not involving Skyrim in ANY way…


	4. End of Battle 2

Hesyc sighed and rotated his head, eliciting a few cracks from his neck, "Ouch." he groaned as he ripped the gladius from the now dead tall knight. Alma sighed at the dried blood staining her dress.

Hesyc walked towards the sound of battle but was stopped by Alma grabbing his arm, "Wait!" she ordered. Hesyc stopped but didn't look at the princess, "You died… didn't you." Alma said.

Hesyc looked at her, "No. I'm fine." he lied. As soon as the princess released his arm he continued through an open gate, straight towards his next battle.

The demon knight saw a group of enemy soldiers coming at him. A few arrows struck his torso and one struck his left shoulder before another hit his right thigh. He dropped his gladius when another struck his right bicep.

Hesyc ripped out the arrow in his right bicep with his mouth, and then grabbed the arrow in his left shoulder with his now healed right arm. He dropped down, picked up the gladius and then ripped out the arrow in his thigh before running forward.

The knight met the first soldier with a sword slice to the arm and stole the man's axe. He then spun, his gladius slicing open another person's throat. The axe Hesyc had stolen lodged into someone's shoulder; the demon knight put his foot against the screaming man's chest, kicked his leg out and simultaneously ripped the axe backwards, spraying blood across himself.

Hesyc blocked a halberd with his gladius, threw his axe spinning through the air at someone before snapping the halberd in half and cutting someone's stomach open; their intestines falling out of the cavity.

Hesyc ducked under a sword slice before a war hammer was slammed on top of his head, brain matter and skull shards hit his shoulders. The soldiers looked like they thought they'd won the fight but a gladius lodged itself into the man holding the war hammer's face. Hesyc stood to full height as his head repaired itself, an eye that had been popped out was sucked back in with a gut wrenching noise and the soldiers stepped back in terror of the demon before them.

Hesyc smirked when the army ran away, leaving his city at the sight of his regeneration capabilities. He then heard laughter and saw a man sitting on a golden litter. The man was Arabic, wearing expensive looking robes, he was bald and had some jewellery and makeup on, he looked royal,

"Not bad, Demon Knight Hesyc." the man complimented while clapping,

"Who the fuck are you?" Hesyc asked in an angry tone, wondering who this man was.

The man covered his mouth with the back of his wrist and laughed, "I'm the REAL Jihad of course!" he pointed out, "You didn't think a monarch would actually be dumb enough to attack you without a plan? Did you?" Jihad asked sarcastically.

Hesyc snarled, '_Fuck I should have known!_' he thought as the enemy monarch snapped his fingers and archers appeared on the walls and roofs around them, all aiming at Hesyc, who plucked out a few of the arrows still in his torso.

Two men stepped forward, each one holding a wavy sword and wood shield each and wearing leather cuirass and boots but no other armour. Hesyc cocked his head to the side, "Really? Really! Two heavily unarmoured men? That's your secret weapon against me?" he asked, insulted.

Jihad started laughing again, "Kill him." the man ordered, pointing at Hesyc who picked up a broadsword at the order as the two hooded men charged him, moving in a double helix formation. Hesyc used the small amount of extra time to switch the gladius into his left hand and the broadsword into his right.

The demon knight parried one man's overhead strike and thrust his broadsword at him but the wood shield deflected the thrust and the other man's sword was imbedded into his side, "Ah my kidney!" he exclaimed before the first man's sword was slammed down onto his left clavicle.

The two Arabic knights jumped back, pulling their sword with them, the one who'd stabbed Hesyc's side twisting the blade first.

Hesyc got himself ready to fight but arrows struck him from all sides, pinning him down. The demon knight coughed up blood when a spear impaled him and popped his heart, courtesy of a smiling Jihad.

Hesyc's head drooped, like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Jihad laughed again before a messenger came up, "Sir, the Demon Emperor approaches!" the man said hurriedly.

Jihad snarled, "Now? Damn him!" the Arabic monarch exclaimed, "Order an instant retreat, we can't defeat Demog as we are." the bald man ordered, waving his hand dismissively and walking towards his litter and sitting down, his two knights picked it up and carried him out the gate, leaving Hesyc's unmoving body behind.

Alma walked into the courtyard and saw Hesyc's body and had to hold down the urge to throw up, she'd heard Hesyc say countless times that he loved to fight in a battle field but the smell and sights of the battle field made her feel sick. The very idea of someone enjoying this was disgusting to her. She saw an army marching towards them but recognised the colours of the flags and armour and realized it was her father.

The princess went over to Hesyc's body and tried to remove the spear, when she couldn't she lifted his head and tried to open his eyes, "Come on, Hesyc, you've survived worse than this." she told his corpse, trying to wake him up.

The princess heard hoof falls and looked up to see her father sitting on a horse, greying hair and a light beard, "Alma, what happened here?" he asked,

"I'm… not entirely sure." she answered honestly.

"Lord Demogorgon, Sir Hesyc appears to be dead." one knight wearing purple armour said uncaring. The Demon Emperor shook his head and grabbed the spear impaled into Hesyc's chest,

"He's fine." Demogorgon stated, ripping the spear out in a swift movement. Hesyc's eyes snapped open and he coughed in a breath,

"F-fuck! FUCK!" the demon knight yelled in pain as life slowly returned to his limbs,

"I'd appreciate if you didn't swear in front of my daughter." Demogorgon stated blandly. Hesyc's eyes widened at the site of the emperor and struggled to his feet.

The purple knight chuckled at Hesyc, "Come on, _Demon Knight_," he spat the title like a bad medicine, "it surely hasn't been THAT long since you've seen Lord Demogorgon." the knight mocked,

"Up yours, Mordred." Hesyc spat angrily, ripping out the arrows littering his body carelessly. Alma winced at the sight of blood hitting the dirt around him. She sighed and straightened herself, she was a princess,

"Sir Hesyc, do you know what's going on?" she asked formally,

"King Jihad's declared war." Hesyc informed while inspecting the holes riddling his clothing. Demogorgon chuckled,

"Well then, new orders men!" he began, "Fuck 'em up!" the emperor shouted at the top of his lungs, raising the spear that had put Hesyc into a death state.


	5. Morning People

Enjoy, and I apologise for taking so long, though I only seem to have one reviewer anyway but still…

-Start Chapter 5-

That night, after Hesyc had replaced his clothing and Emperor Demogorgon had sent half of his troops to different areas to guard and protect the city from different watch town, there was a grand party being held in honour of the survival of Darlon City and the multiple victories of the Demon Emperor.

Hesyc entered the hall and winced at the loud noises emanating from all around him. He saw barmaids bustling around, serving ale and mead to all the soldiers and knights.

Hesyc saw a dark haired man laughing and flirting with multiple barmaids and walked up to him,

"Mordred." Hesyc greeted, making the pale man's golden eyes open and his sharp looking teeth in a wide grin,

"Hesyc!" the man greeted with false cheerfulness, he was wearing foreign purple robes with golden trim, "How have you been?" the cat like man asked, left hand wrapped around a goblet of ale and right arm wrapped around a barmaid.

Hesyc shook his head, "Healthy as always," he informed, "Now if you would stop trying to get into half the barmaid's dresses, we can talk about why the king came back early." the demon knight finished, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head to the side while crossing his arms.

Mordred rolled his eyes, "Oh stuff it you bloodthirsty demon." he said sharply, shocking the barmaids waiting on him. Hesyc sighed and made his way to Demogorgon who was speaking with Alma.

Demogorgon looks up at Hesyc, "My daughter tells me that her friend Fiona has gone missing. I've sent a messenger to her parents to see if anything's going on that could worry me." he informed, "So tell me Demon Knight, have you been getting sloppy, previously no one could touch these walls under your guard, yet a city wide invasion happened in a matter of minutes of me returning. And when I do I find you injured to the point where you need assistance to recover. Explain!" the monarch ordered, growing angry.

Hesyc forced himself not to show fear, he was stronger than his king, he knew it, but the man was intimidating, "I'm not sure sire, I guess they were stronger." he stated,

"BULLSHIT!" Demogorgon shouted, standing up fast enough to knock his chair over, "No one is stronger than the demon empire!" the aging man added with venom. Alma had stepped back in fear of a fight breaking out.

Demogorgon sighed, "Hesyc, you are a strange and powerful beastman. You yourself don't even know your species. But you've always shown your regeneration is much higher than even the trolls of the mountains or the ogres in the swamps." he said sadly, "So how did you lose?" he asked as an afterthought.

Hesyc shook his head as a sign that he didn't know. The emperor dismissed Hesyc with a hand wave and went into deep thought. Hesyc bowed and walked away, he made his way to his tower, away from the loud noises from the party around him. Alma watched him leave and wondered idly if something was bothering him before shrugging it off.

-That Night-

Hesyc's footsteps echoed across the halls as he made his way back to his room, the walls and floor occasionally littered with large gouges and scratch marks from when his anger had gotten the better of him.

The demon knight entered his room and noticed his armour was finally repaired he sat on his bed and watched his shadow writhe and finally rise up into the third dimension, with glowing red eyes and darkness emanating from it,

"Hesssy~c," the shadowy being cooed, "The abilities you sold your soul for are starting to fail you, the powers you attained in exchange for eternal torture are waning." it told him, "What will you do…. When you _die_?" the strange thing hissed out the last word.

Hesyc ignored the chills going through his body at the way the demons voice reverberated throughout his entire body,

"I'll do nothing. Because I'll be in hell as one of your many souls" he stated like it was rehearsed. The demon merely laughed,

"Yes yes, but the experience and abilities your gaining while you still live is what will make your soul all the more entertaining." it answered darkly.

Hesyc sighed and lay down on his bed ready to sleep, "Leave me be." he told the demon who laughed,

"You could restore your power, simply sacrifice 100 people in my name and I'll enhance your powers!" it crowed demonically,

"I won't do it, Kraknic." Hesyc said with a hint of finality,

"Fine!" Kraknic yelled angrily, "But know that all you must do is praise my name as their soul leaves their body and it will be counted as a sacrifice, even in times of war." It told him in a hiss like angry voice before retreating back into hell.

Hesyc breathed a sigh of relief at the lack of pressure and cold in the room before falling into a deep sleep.

-The Next Day—

Hesyc was woken by a messenger banging on his door; he let out a feral growl as his eyes snapped open the pupils turning into slits as he scowled at the light hitting his face.

The demon knight stood and slammed the door open and glared at the messenger. The messenger gulped at the sight of the man in front of him, well he was outranked and the man was violent,

"His majesty as demanded your presence." the messenger said fearfully. Hesyc grunted and stepped into the hall before slamming the door while resisting the demonic urge to slam the messenger's head against the wall.

As Hesyc made his way to the king's court chamber he wondered what could be so important, he'd figured the king would be too hung-over to do anything. When he entered the chamber, he realized his assumptions were correct, the king was groaning and looked ready to slaughter the next person who pissed him off. Mordred stood next to the throne with his usual cat like grin, which only grew wider at the sight of Hesyc,

'_Now what?_' Hesyc wondered as he noticed that Mordred was in full battle gear.

-End Chapter 5—

Leave a review to let me know what you think is going to happen. Also I apologise for the cliff hanger but I left this chapter too long as it is and I have the dreaded block of writers.


End file.
